herofandomcom-20200223-history
Human Torch
|hobby = Being famous Protecting the world |skills = Intelligence Charisma Expert Mechanic Pyrogenesis: *Plasma Form *Pyrokinesis *Nova Flame *Flight Thermokinesis Superhuman Durability Resistance to Fire and Heat |goals = Defeat villains |occupation = |family = Franklin Storm (father) May Storm (mother; deceased) Susan Storm (sister) Marygay Jewel Dickins (aunt) Reed Richards (brother-in-law) Franklin Richards (nephew) Valeria Richards (nephew) Lyja (ex-wife) Bones (cousin) |friends = Thing, Iceman, Spider-Man, Black Panther, The Inhumans, Crystal (love-interest), Medusa, Thundra, Frankie Raye (love-interest), Wyatt Wingfoot, Donnie Evans (ex-girlfriend), Mike Snow (former rival), Max Parrish |enemies = Doctor Doom, Maximus, Destroyer, Namor the Sub-Mariner (sometimes), Puppet Master, Super-Skrull, Skrulls |type of hero = Elemental Superhero}} Jonathan "Johnny" Lowell Spencer Storm, better known as the Human Torch, is the younger brother of Susan Storm and a reckless, mischievous superhero who enjoys tormenting the Thing - although incredibly self-centered and a little egocentric Johnny is still heroic and will fight to the death to protect his friends and family, as well as what he views as his - much like Spider-Man, Johnny is prone to mocking villains, sometimes providing a rather useful distraction, of course he can also get himself (and others) in trouble due to this trait as well. The character was created by the late Stan Lee, and late Jack Kirby. Biography Childhood Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm is the son of Dr. Franklin and May Storm, and the younger brother to Susan. The family lived on Long Island until May died in an automobile accident, and Franklin unable to save her life. Franklin became an alcoholic, and gambled the families' wealth, and forced Johnny and Susan to live with their aunt, Marygay Jewel Dickins. Living in Glenville, Johnny became attracted to automobiles, and became an expert mechanic. During his teenage years, he saved his friends from a burning building, and was saved from becoming the human host for Zarathos, by Max Parrish. Becoming a Superhero Johnny decided to join Dr. Reed Richards on his test flight to space with his sister, and pilot Ben Grimm. The crew were riddled with cosmic rays, due to Reed forgetting to place shields to deflect it. Johnny turned into a flamed monster when the ship was crashing, and decided to name himself the Human Torch, and founded the Fantastic Four with the others. Johnny became a volatile member of the team, due to him acting out, and left after battling Miracle Man. While on his own, he found Namor, and helped get his memory by dropping him into the sea. When Namor returned to Atlantis, he found in in disarray, and declared war on humanity. Johnny returned to the team to stop him, but left and joined his cousin, Bones' circus group. Despite enjoying his life as a circus performer, he returned to the team. Being the youngest member, Johnny was still in Glenville High, and attempted to hide his dual identity from the public. This proved to be hard and pointless, as the team's public identities were learned pretty early on. Johnny would aid the team in fighting villains, such as the Puppet Master, Destroyer, Sandman, and many more. In high school, Johnny was bullied by Mike Snow, whom he accidently scarred when being pushed to his breaking point. Snow hid the incident since Johnny saved his life by flying him to the hospital. Moving on in his life, Johnny dated Donnie Evans, but the relationship ended due to him disappearing to save the world. Around the same time, Johnny met Spider-Man, who had broke into the Baxter Building to impress the Fantastic Four. The two stopped the Fox, and became close friends despite the misunderstanding. Johnny graduated from Glenville and went to Metro University, where he befriended his roommate, Wyatt Wingfoot. Johnny would invite Wyatt to come with him and the Fantastic Four to Wakanda, where they aided Black Panther to defeat Ulysses Klaue. Around this time, Johnny met and fell in love with Crystal, and Inhuman, and aided her alongside the team to overthrow Maxmius. The relationship was short lived, as Crystal returned home and married Quicksilver, and had children with him. Crushed, Johnny attempted to move on, and tried to rekindle his relationship with Donnie. He learned that she had married and had children, and Johnny left Metro University, but was still close to Wyatt. He would join forces with Thing, Medusa, and Thundra to defeat Namor to make Reed and Sue make up from their separation. It was a success, and Johnny decided to look for a direction in his life, he attended a high class Security College. The college as a front for Monocle, an agent of Enclave, and Johnny was taken under their control. Spider-Man freed the Human Torch from their control, and the latter joined the team to stop the Skrulls from invading. Powers/Abilities Johnny can encase himself in a fiery aura and fly. While surrounded by this fiery aura he has complete control over the flames, and can make them as hot as he desires - even going as far as becoming a supernova if he wants, though he risks serious damage doing so. He can also control existing flame within his range of vision and shape them into varied forms. He also has the ability to set things on fire via concentration and see heat-patterns, though this is done less often. Gallery 4531254-humantorch.jpg Human_Torch_.jpg|Human Torch in the Fantastic 4 animated series. Human_Torch_67_.png|Human Torch in the 1960s Fantastic 4 Human_Torch_spider.png|Human Torch in the Spider-Man animated series. Human_Torch_06.jpg|Human Torch in the animated Fantastic 4 series. Human_Torch_Avengers.png|Human Torch in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Human_Torch_HAS.png|Human Torch in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Human_Torch_film.jpg|The Human Torch played by Chris Evans in the 2005 film Fantastic Four Human_Torch_Rise.jpg|Human Torch in the film Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Human_Torch_reboot.jpg|Human Torch played by Michael B. Jordan in the 2015 reboot Fantastic 4 Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Martial Artists Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Hope Bringer Category:Determinators Category:Role Models Category:Philanthropists Category:Comic Relief Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Book Heroes Category:Famous Category:Casanova Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:War Heroes Category:In Love Category:Successors Category:Legacy Category:Superheroes Category:Revived